Talk:Nuremberg Trials
Should we include the specific charges brought against each defendant, and/or notes on the evidence used to prosecute them? And maybe another table for Allied prosecutors and judges, since we already have articles on some of them? They're a bit more central to MwIH, after all. Turtle Fan 19:56, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :Specific charges and Judges/prosecutors table sure. Evidence I think is rather more detailed than is necessary for our purposes. TR 20:10, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I was thinking that, since a lot of the charges were notoriously vague ("conspiracy against peace," indeed!), a little additional information might be necessary for any real understanding of what the guilty parties' did to deserve punishment. Take Jodl, for instance: All the charges against him were extremely vague, the sort of thing any wartime general could be accused of; and the only thing that really sealed his fate was his signature on an order which included the deportation of a number of Danish civilians, some of whom testified that they wound up in concentration camps. Even then I've always thought Jodl got much worse than he deserved, but I digress. ::Also, we should probably throw in a line about the court's rejection of "I was just following orders" as a defense. That set a pretty significant legal and moral precedent that's with us still today. Turtle Fan 22:02, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Additional articles Among the defendants which don't have articles, two definitely had different fates in The Man With the Iron Heart. Fritz Sauckel and Wilhelm Frick. In OTL they were hanged in October 1946, but in TMWTIH they are still alive in 1948. I think that alternation is significant for articles, but won't argue for making articles for any of the defendants who only got imprisonment or were found not guilty.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 17:58, July 26, 2016 (UTC) :Please see the lit comment. The purpose of creating articles for Nuremberg defendants is not "guys whose lives were changed by the GFF"- with the certain exception of Borman (who was too dead to care) and the possible exception of Ley (who may have also been too dead to care), all of these guys had their lives impacted (for good and ill--the OTL acquitted are still in custody in 1948). The purpose is "guys were specifically ID'd in MWiH or some other work." TR (talk) 18:29, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Direct appearances in TMWtIH On page 260, all the defendants appear directly in a prison transfer walk witnessed by Lou Weissberg and Howard Frank. Only Hermann Göring and Rudolf Hess are named in this scene, but other names are dropped throughout the novel.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 09:17, January 2, 2019 (UTC) :What is it you are asking for? TR (talk) 16:17, January 2, 2019 (UTC) :It appears this is to provide justification for the change to "Direct" from "Contemporary reference" in Type of Appearance" for the Character template of the Nuremberg defendants. I do wish Johnathan would explain his comments in the Talk Pages so we would know WTF he is talking about and if any action or decisions are needed by the rest of us. ML4E (talk) 22:01, January 3, 2019 (UTC)